Sehun's Ex
by Dnvers
Summary: [Ficlet!] Sehun bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya disaat yang tidak tepat, apa yang akan terjadi? HunKai/SeKai


Sehun's Ex

.

.

.

.

Cjunri's present~

A HunKai/SeKai Fanfiction ~

Sehun menatap jengkel pada jalanan -gelap- dihadapannya. Pasalnya Sehun sudah berdiri dihalte bus itu selama hampir setengah jam bersama ketiga teman idiotnya, namun bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Mata Sehun melirik kembali pada jam tangannya. 09:00 KST. Tepat setengah jam ia menunggu disana.

"Fuck, kita harus menunggu berapa lama lagi?" Chen -salah satu teman idiot Sehun- akhirnya bersuara. Ia yang terlihat paling kehilangan kesabarannya diantara mereka berempat.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kita naik taxi saja." Tao -teman Sehun yang lainnya- memanyunkan bibirnya. Pasalnya ia sudah mengusulkan pada teman-temannya untuk pulang menggunakkan taxi, tapi mereka malah memilih menunggu bus disini.

"Masalahnya, siapa yang mau bayar taxinya, panda? Aku tidak mau membuang-buang uang tabunganku hanya untuk membayar taxi." cibir Chanyeol -sahabat Sehun yang sedari tadi asik dengan ponselnya- membuat Tap makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Begini saja, kita tunggu 15 menit lagi. Jika tidak ada bus yang datang baru kita telepon taxi. Itu satu-satunya alternatif sekarang." Sehun menengahi pergengkaran kecil temannya. Ketiga namja tersebut mengangguk menyetujui saran Sehun. Mereka kembali kekegiatan masing-masing.

Saat hendak mendudukan dirinya dibangku halte tersebut, seseorang lebih dahulu menyelaknya. Sehun hendak mengomeli orang tersebut -moodnya sedang buruk- namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelaknya. Orang itu menatapnya terkejut dengan mata sayunya. Sementara bibir sexynya membentuk bundaran.

"S-sehun?" Sehun tersenyum canggung saat orang itu ternyata masih mengenalinya. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Haii, Jongin"

"Lama tidak bertemu." Jongin tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Aduh pria itu, bisa saja membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan. Senyumnya tidak pernah berubah. Ehm maksud Sehun efek senyumnya terhadap dirinya.

"Kau habis dari mana, Jongin-ah?" Jongin menggeser tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan dirumah guruku. Kau sendiri?" Mata sayu Jongin mengerjap lucu dimata Sehun. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku hanya emm pergi jalan-jalan dengan temanku." Sehun melirik kearah ketiga temannya. Mereka bertiga tengah berbisik sesuatu. Saat melihat Tao menyeringai kearahnya, Sehun yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan meminpanya.

"Oh jadi yang memakai baju merah itu mantannya Sehun?" Chen dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ah sial tak seharusnya Sehun cerita sekaligus memberi tahu foto Jongin pada Tao. Panda itu kan bermulut ember.

"Pantas saja seperti tidak asing. Ia kan orang yang sama yang ada diwallpaper ponsel Sehun." Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengeraskan suaranya. Sehun melirik kearah Jongin yang terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Siapa namanya ya? Ah aku lupa."

"Ah dasar pikun. Sehun kan sering menginggaukan namanya." Oke, Sehun mulai kesal dengan ketiga temannya. Sehun akhirnya beranjak mendekati temannya.

Sehun mengisyaratkan pada ketiga temannya untuk diam lewat tatapannya namun justru suara keras Chen yang ia dapat, "Apa Hun? Kau ingin meminta nomor baru Jongin?"

Jika Sehun tidak ingat Jongin memperhatikannya, sudah sedari tadi ia menjedotkan teman-temannya ketiang terdekat.

"Ah, Sehun-ah, bukankah kau bilang kau lelah berdiri? Sebaiknya sekarang kau duduk." Tao menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukannya disebelah Jongin yang sedang menatap bingung kearah mereka. Sementara Chen dan Chanyeol memilih berdiri disebelah Jongin.

"Ah mereka terlihat serasi ya, Chan? Aku jadi iri."

"Siapa suruh jomblo?" Niat Chen ingin meledeki Sehun justru menjadi boomerang untuknya sendiri. Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun bahkan Jongin tertawa.

"Sehun-ah, seharusnya kau tanyakan Jongin sudah makan apa belum. Ck dasar mantan tidak perhatian." Sehun sama sekali tidak berani menatap Jongin sama sekali dengan ketiga teman idiotnya disekeliling mereka. Sungguh Sehun malu sekali. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berusaha mengabaikan teman-temannya.

"Jongin, kau tau? Sehun itu Ketua OSIS, Ketua Kelas sekaligus kapten tim basket disekolah, hebat sekali kan ya?" Jongin kembali mengerjap lucu saat Tao menatapnya sambil mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya Jongin merasa -sedikit- kasihan pada Sehun.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong ia masih single hingga sekarang." Ah kenapa teman-temannya jadi terkesan mempromosikannya didepan Jongin? Ah Sehun jadi tambah malu jika begini caranya.

"Sehun, geser. Aku juga mau duduk." Tao dengan sengaja mendorong Sehun lebih dekat pada Jongin hingga Sehun dan Jongin berhimpitan. Setelah panda jadi-jadian itu hanya menaruh tasnya disebelah Sehun. Itu jelas membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Jongin kau punya tissu? Lihat, Sehun berkeringat. Padahal disini dingin." Sehun tidak sadar jika dirinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Ini pasti efek karena jadi bahan ledekan temannya. Masalahnya sih bukan disitu, ia sudah sering jadi bahan ledekkan mereka ataupun ia yang meledek mereka. Namun disini ada Jongin. Mantan kekasih tersayangnya. Jadi ya wajar jika Sehun seperti ini.

Tao mengambil tissu yang disodorkan Jongin lalu mengelap keringat Sehun asal-asalan membuat Sehun mendengus keras.

"Oh, Jongin, sepertinya Sehun tidak suka jika aku yang mengelap keringatnya, bagaimana jika kau yang melakukannya?" Sehun langsung melayangkan deathglarenya ke Tao. Awalnya Sehun pikir Jongin tidak mau dan berusaha mengabaikan teman-temannya, namun saat sebuah sesuatu mengenai pelipisnya, Sehun menoleh. Jongin yang melakukannya dengan wajah memerahnya.

Chen, Chanyeol dan Tao bersiul siul melihat pasangan lama yang sepertinya akan kembali tersebut.

"Oh Sehun kenapa diam saja? Ucapkan terima kasih dong pada Jongin." Jongin menunduk malu saat Sehun menatapnya. Dari jarak segini, Sehun terlihat makin tampan.

"T-terima kasih, Jongin." Ah sial. Sehun merutuk suaranya yang malah terdengar gugup. Fuck, harusnya dia bisa terlihat keren dihadapan Jongin.

"Balikan! Balikan! Balikan!" Sejujurnya backsound dari teman-temannya membuat Sehun sedikit jengkel. Tidak bisakah mereka meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan Jongin saja jika ingin mereka balikan?

Tidak lama sebuah mobil berhenti didepan mereka. Jongin menoleh kearah mobil tersebut. Bibir Jongin mengerucut lucu membuat Sehun ingin sekali menjepit bibir sexy itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Jonginpun berdiri.

"Emm, Sehun-ah dan ..." Jongin melirik bingung kearah Tao, Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Panggil saja kami sitampan dan berani." Sehun bisa melihat senyum geli dibibir Jongin saat mendengar jawaban Chen.

"Baiklah, karena jemputanku telah datang, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih telah menemaniku. Sampai jumpa." Jongin berbalik membelakangi mereka, Sehun mematapnya kecewa. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Jongin. Namun tanpa diduga Jongin berbalik kearahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya,

"Nomorku masih yang lama ... and good night Sehun-ah."

Dan Sehun benar-benar yakin kalau ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

**FIN**

Aku tau ini ga jelas /.\ Jujur aja aku terinspirasi dari kejadian pas aku pulang dari dufan pas lagi nunggu busway temen cowo aku yang paling sering ngeledek orang ketemu mantannya dia langsung mati kutu pas diledekin sama temen-temen aku yang lain sampe mukanya merah sekaligus keringetan /.\ Mantannya juga malu-malu gitu /? /.\ Dan jadilah aku dapet inspirasi bikin ff ini /.\

Oke, RnR ?


End file.
